


Picture Perfect Misconstruence

by cyncitymojo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe Married Ellen Harvelle/John Winchester, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Model Sam Winchester, My AU & Trope Bingo Masterlist, SPN AU & Trope Bingo, Sam Winchester is a Campbell, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Unrelated Winchesters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo
Summary: Male!!!!! Model Sam - Sam wants Dean to notice him, and he hatches a slightly complicated scheme to make it happen. A bit of angst, a slight misunderstanding and well...





	Picture Perfect Misconstruence

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled - MODEL!SAM written for [@spnaubingo](https://spnaubingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sam is 17 in this, and well...

Picture Perfect Misconstruence

Sam came home with a flyer advertising for an audition for a modeling contract. At 17, he was perfect for the TeenDream Magazine’s cover. He still had his innocent, angelic face, but it had recently lost its baby fat. He looked like he had not yet needed to start shaving his skin was so even and smooth. Finally, he had a beauty mark right on the side of his nose that simply enhanced his beauty.

Dean was his neighbor and somehow despite their 4-year age difference, was Sam’s best friend. They’d been each other’s lifelines like brothers all through high school, ever since Sam was the new kid and Dean had saved his ass from the freshman hazing that had gotten out of control. Their parents were fast friends since Sam’s single mother, Mary, moved to town a few years ago. If Dean’s dad, John, hadn’t been married to Ellen, they might have hit it off in another life.

Sam was so excited, his prismatic eyes seemed to gleam. Dean had always noticed his best bud but figured that there were so many factors separating them that he could never hope to be someone Sam deserved. He even figured Sam only saw him as a big brother. One day Sam surprised him.

“Hey Dean, could you please do me a favor? I need some semi-professional headshots for a portfolio for this audition. I don’t have nearly enough for one of those photo companies,” he said, pulling out the puppy-eyes he was famous for, that only Dean seemed weak for. “I would pay you of course, plus I mean maybe you could use them one day for your photography portfolio. Win, win right?”

Dean looked at Sam a moment, at the kid making so much adult sense it was scary. “Sure man, I would love to help you out. You’re right, I don’t know if I would be able to get far in my photo thing, but hey if you are willing to let me use you as my muse, how can I go wrong. What if you get famous and it ends up being ‘cuz ‘o me? Hehe.”

That weekend, the week before the audition, Dean took a myriad of photographs of Sam. Before the end of the day, Sam could see the change in Dean’s demeanor. He was not as relaxed and easygoing as he’d started out. Sam was about to ask him what was up when Dean suddenly stopped clicking the shutter on the camera. He sighed, and Sam thought he was frustrated with him.

Sam started to apologize and gather his things to leave. His face was reddened with shame and hurt, and tears were beginning to glisten in his eyes. He should have known Dean would not see him as anything more than a little kid brother. He’d had his back to Dean, so he did not notice Dean had come over to him until he had his arms wrapped around Sam from behind.

Sam shivered, then realized the back of his neck was wet. Dean was shaking from holding in his sobs behind Sam, but he could not stop the tears from falling. He told Sam with a ragged voice that he had to come clean, to admit how gone he was for the kid. No, not a kid, not anymore. He stopped being a kid when he got taller than Dean and became the hottest thing on stilts. He said he was a pervy jerk and he was sorry.

Sam broke then, tears just streaming down his face. Dean turned him around, and he kissed the older man just to show him that he wanted him just as badly. He told Dean he was not a kid, that he knew where his heart lie and the pics were just to get Dean’s attention. He said he behaved like a scheming little bitch and he was sorry.

They calmed down and laughed at the situation. They were so angsty they never thought to just confide in each other. Sam called Dean Jerk and kissed him lightly and Dean chuckled fondly about him leaving out the ‘pervy’. He replied Bitch and kissed Sam back while he pushed his fingers through his soft, floppy hair. They let the remaining calm carry them to bed where Dean worshipped HIS Sammy, opened him up nice and slow, and made love to him like they would not see tomorrow.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Y2V9WXQ)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer- I don’t own anything from Supernatural, including the cast members, characters, themes, or the images/gifs that I used; they were found on Google.


End file.
